ZIP THE HEDGEHOG REVENGE!!!
The ZIP THE HEDGEHOG REVENGE!!! is the first video created by The Random Block. Synopsis Trunks the hedgehog runs a pizza shop, so Mario can order a vegetarian pizza! What does happen when Zip and Heartless make a portal so Mario can teleport into an unknown land? Plot Mario & Luigi have a trip to Emerald City. Rosalina runs out a pizzeria, where Uganda Tails' make an attack. Sometimes Mario plays Super Mario Galaxy. Lakitu drops a green Spiny Egg. Trunks uses Bit Bike to chase after Uganda Tails. He stops. Then, Trunks says about a skateboard race against Zip the Hedgehog. Zip exclaims to make Trunks's own pizza shop, that will have vegetarian, gyro meat, ham & pineapple, mushroom, smoked cheddar & bacon, triple meat and chorizo & red peppers pizzas. The first customers here are Heartless the Hedgehog, Zip the Hedgehog and Luigi. Heartless the Hedgehog loves mushrooms, so he orders a mushroom pizza. Zip the Hedgehog wants a small gyro meat pizza, while Luigi gets a sign that reads "More Flavors!". Luigi says about a kebab, chorizo & chilli pepper and a spaghetti pizza. Zip says that Luigi wants a spaghetti pizza. Mario, who is amazed, waits for a vegetarian and a triple meat pizza. By a shock pistol, he begins a revenge. Zip says to make a damn mushroom pizza for all of us. Dr. Mario opens a portal. He says that pills are here, so they can believe about them. So, after that, Zip says that the portal leads to the world, known as the Kingdom of Trullialleri. Mario jumps, with a work belt, and... the new TV show begins! Characters Main: * Mario * Luigi * Zip the Hedgehog * Heartless the Hedgehog * Trunks the Hedgehog Cameos: * Rosalina (2 times) * Dr. Mario * Uganda Tails * Super Sonic * Toads * Wario, Waluigi & Alberto * Knuckles the Echidna * Super Swallow (alter-ego of Naluigi) * Bowser * Spark * Rock * Pickle * Dr. Ivo Robotnik Transcript First Part (The Random Block intro.) (Mario and Luigi pass a sign that reads "Welcome to the Emerald City!".) * Mario: FASTER, FASTER! * Luigi: The car is mine! (They find a grocery shop, then, Rosalina's pizzeria so they stop and jump out of their pickup truck.) * Speaker: Welcome to the Starlite Comet: Pizzas & Other! Here, you can order fresh and healthy pizzas. In Emerald... * Uganda Tails: DA WAE! (several times) * Mario: What... is... * Luigi: ...that? * Rosalina: These are Tails! * Mario: That's not Miles "Tails" Prower?! (The Wii console turns on.) * Mario: Nom nom nom nom nom. * Uganda Tails: PIZZA! DA WAE! PIZZA! (several times) (Super Mario Galaxy music plays. Mario, Luigi and Rosalina are scared.) * Mario, Luigi & Rosalina: (scream) * Luigi: Oh no! (Trunks the Hedgehog uses the Bit Bike to challenge against Uganda Tails, who escaped from the pizzeria. Then...) * Lakitu: Here you go, Mario! (drops a green Spiny egg) * Trunks: Rosalina! Please escape! * Rosalina: Good idea! Let's go. (Zip drives a skateboard to Trunks.) * Zip: Let's start a small discusion about a pizzeria. * Mario: Yes! A skateboard race? * Trunks: Good idea, Mario! * Zip: But... There is no time for a skateboard race. * Trunks: Something has made. * Zip: A pink Chaos Emerald? * Mario: Yes. * Trunks: Do you want a vegetarian and a triple meat pizza? * Mario & Zip: That's an idea! * Zip: The people wants to eat. * Mario: Let's go. * Trunks & Zip (slow-mo): Don't go, Mario! Don't go! (Zip, Mario, Trunks & Luigi begin work at pizzeria.) * Zip: Mario & Luigi! What's the new name of the pizzeria? * Mario & Luigi: Trunks Team Pizzeria! * Trunks: That's right. Let's work! * Zip, Mario, Trunks & Luigi: Yes! Go! (Zip, Mario, Trunks & Luigi made the pizzeria in a week.) Second Part (Trunks pick ups the pink Chaos Emerald.) * Trunks: Emerald! (Heartless, Zip & Luigi stand next to the order place.) * Trunks: What do you want, Heartless? * Heartless: Mushroom pizza, please! * Trunks: I can make a perfect pizza! (Trunks spreads tomato sauce on pizza dough, then dried mushrooms, chopped mushrooms and some mozzarella, then he prepares to bake. After 15 minutes, Trunks uses the pizza paddle to pick up the ready pizza, and then he cuts into 8 slices) * Mario: What is this? (Trunks pick ups the pizza to the dining table, where Heartless sits.) * Trunks: Look, Heartless! The pizza is ready! * Heartless: Whoa! (Zip is ready to order.) * Trunks: What do you want? * Zip: A small gyro meat pizza! (Trunks is excited. He spreads sundried tomatoes on pizza dough, then gyro meat and mozzarella, he bakes the pizza and cuts into 8 slices.) * Trunks: The pizza is ready! (Trunks picks up the pizza to the dining table, where Zip sits.) * Trunks: That's yours! * Zip: It's delicious! (Luigi is ready to order. He pick ups a sign.) * Luigi: MORE FLAVORS! MORE FLAVORS! PLEASE MORE FLAVORS! * Trunks: A kebab pizza? * Luigi: No. * Trunks: A chorizo & chilli pizza? * Luigi: That's hot. * Trunks: A spaghetti one? * Luigi: YES! YES! YES! (Zip turns angry.) * Zip: Luigi wants a spaghetti pizza. Third Part (Zip exclaims that the first course of MKSC's Lightning Cup is...) * Zip: Luigi Circuit from MKSC... That's good. Mario, do you want a pizza? * Mario: Two pizzas! Vegetarian and triple meat ones! (Heartless comes to Zip.) * Zip: Are you ready for a... * Heartless: ...revenge? * Mario, Luigi & Trunks: Yes! (The revenge begins.) * Dr. Mario: Pills here! * Mario: Not. * Dr. Mario: Prepare for a strong attack, our hedgehogs! * Zip & Super Sonic: Yes! (Mario uses the shock pistol, that shoots forward to Dr. Mario and Super Sonic, then somebody has open the pizzeria.) * Spark, Rock & Pickle: Mario! * Mario: Let's go. * Rock: I can battle with you! (Zip opens the portal.) * Mario: Faster! * Dr. Mario: Here are your pills! * Rock: Do you know you need to... (Mario is amazed.) * Mario: I need a work belt! Rock has this! Fourth Part (Mario wears Rock's work belt and he's ready to reach the portal.) * Trunks: Go, Mario! * Zip: This leads to the unknown land! (Mario is pushed by Trunks's Mecha Hand. He rushes to the portal and leads to the land Zip says.) (The Random Block outro.)